Open your eyes
by sanji-fan
Summary: Nami gets poisoned by a virus, now Sanji has to get her back to the ship to get her to chopper.


Sanji gave Nami the antidote… nothing happened. Why ? She had to wake up! This was the right medicine right?!

'Could it be… that we were too late?'Chopper asked. "_Too late__**?"**_, never thought about that not a single minute. He would always save her on time before anything serious happened. But this time he was too late? He was never too late, his cooking was always ready in time and his compliments just seemed to brighten her day when she needed it the most.

He couldn't believe it. He had fought his way through thousands of harder situations, but now he only had to bring her back to the ship on time, such an easy task was too much for him? Never was something he had to do for her too much, no matter what, he would always shower her with compliments while she was talking about her new map or the course they were on. And occasionally she would thank him when he said she was pretty, brilliant, strong, lovely or any other thing.

Never would he be able to listen to her again. He had found out that she was not someone who showed her vulnerable side to anyone around her, but to him she had showed it not often but when it was just the two of them she would.

A few hours ago she had also showed him her vulnerable side, not because she wanted to…. Just because she couldn't bare the pain anymore. She had begged him to make it stop, just to let the pain go away. "Just do something, please Sanji-kun! I can't hold on any longer… " she lost her strength. Fighting against the poison became too much for her but she tried to stay awake. "Please.. just make it.. stop.." she looked up at him with pleading eyes "Okay?". That was the last thing she had said before falling unconscious in his arms. At that time he wasn't worried at all, in fact he felt a little proud off himself, he would save her just like any other time they had saved her. It wasn't like other times though, the other times she had relied on the whole crew, now she had entrusted him with her life. But now he had soiled her trust in him, he couldn't save her. She wouldn't live anymore, she would never again brighten his day just by her appearance, she would never again whack him or the others on the head for doing something she thought was stupid. And it was all his fault and she couldn't even whack him on the head for that, she just lay there in his lap, not moving an inch. Sanji would sometimes shake her a little hoping that she'd wake up from her painful long slumber, but it wouldn't happen.

The other Strawhats had gathered around the couple sitting down in the middle of the ship. Chopper angry because he couldn't save a best friend again, the others just couldn't believe they would ever lose one of their nakama. And now they couldn't bear to see Nami and Sanji like this.

Sanji began to cry, normally he would never do this in front of other people, but now he didn't care. He had just lost the love of his life and it was his fault. He would never be able to forgive himself for he had not been able to protect the one he loved.

He begged God to give his Nami-san back, she didn't deserve this.

'Why God, why ?! she had the most difficult life one could imagine. Why did you take her from us when she just began showing her true emotions to us.? Why..?". He held her close to his chest, he wanted her to open her eyes….he wanted her to slap him for getting to damn close. But she would never do that again.

He begged again, and then he just sat there with here in his arms. At that moment the other Strawhats could'nt stand it anymore. Chopper changed into Heavy Point and walked towards Sanji and Nami. "Come on Sanji, we were too late. It's no use begging God, He won't give her back. Let me get her to the infirmary where I can prepare her for the funeral, she deserves a proper one."

"No…" Sanji looked away. "What no? She is gone Sanji, we can't help her anymore!"

"No! I can't leave her, I need to stay by her side. I won't let her go away!"

Chopper was getting irritated with Sanji, and so were the others. Couldn't he see it was over? She was gone. "Luffy, Zoro, hold Sanji while I get Nami!" Chopper grabbed Nami while Zoro and Luffy were busy containing Sanji who had became extremely pissed. "No! let me go you assholes! Let me go you shitty swordsman! Don't take her away!" Sanji struggled against their grip but it was useless. Finally Chopper had Nami and he began to walk to the infirmary. "No! Give her back! You don't understand, I love her!... I need her!

Chopper was still walking until he felt something move in his hands, he looked down and was shocked. "What, How? She's alive?!" everyone became silent when they heard Chopper, wondering if they just began to see things or if Chopper had gone crazy. Only Sanji who had became furious at the two restraining him had began yelling again, but this time they let him go. Sanji sprinted towards Chopper and looked at Nami, who was slowly waking up from her long and painful slumber. She looked with half opened eyes at her surroundings and then noticed Sanji, tears over his face, but looking happier than she'd ever seen him. "Sanji-kun, what are you crying for?" She weakly raised her hand and wiped of a tear on his face. Sanji couldn't believe it. "Nami-san, you're alive! But how.. I thought I was too late."

"I don't know, but thanks to you the pain is gone. Thank you Sanji-kun" she tried to stand up but noticed Chopper was still holding her. "You can let me go now Chopper, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Chopper asked, still a little confused about how she could be alive.

"Yeah, I'm fine" this time Chopper let her go, then she walked a few steps her back to the crew then she turned towards them. "See I'm just … fine." She felt herself swaying on her feet and losing consciousness. The last thing she saw was Sanji catching her just in time before she would hit the ground.

Later Sanji was sitting next to Nami's bed where she was resting. It seemed that the poison had gone out of her system but her body was just worn out from fighting against it. After a few checkups Chopper had allowed Sanji to stay alone with Nami but only under the condition that he wouldn't bother her while she was asleep. "What? Me bothering Nami-san? I have and never will do such thing!" Sanji had answered with a confident smile on his face. "R..right… just let her sleep okay?" "Sure!" Chopper then went outside to tell the others to also be quiet and that no-one could visit her because Nami really needed her rest or else she could get worse.

Luffy pouted "But Sanji's with her now, why can he visit her and we can't?"

"Because…uhm…he.. they …" Chopper didn't know how to tell the rubber captain that they were in a special relationship. He knew Luffy didn't know but he had seen the way Nami sometimes had looked towards the chef. And of course everyone knew how Sanji felt about Nami.

"Let me handle this Chopper, for I am the great explainer of all things" "REALLY?!"Chopper asked. "Yeah, now Luffy you know that Sanji always spent a lot of time with Nami right?" "Well yeah" "Now because they stayed together so long a special virus grew in both of them and-" "What?! A virus?! So they're both sick, but Chopper told us Nami was getting better. Chopper did you lie to us?! I won't forgive you!" Luffy stormed at Chopper "Aaah no! I didn't lie, really I would never do that! Please don't hurt me!" Chopper hid himself behind Usopp who was getting nervous to. "Yeah Luffy, it's not a virus that makes you sick, it makes you feel better if you are with the person who has the same virus. So she is getting better."

"Oo… so it's a mystery virus" Luffy said while looking like he was really thinking.

"Yeah sure we can call it that as long as you understand that's why Sanji can stay with Nami."

"Okay!"

Meanwhile Sanji was still sitting next to Nami's bed. She was still sleeping, silently breathing in and out. She had a peaceful smile on her face for the first time in hours.

"I can't believe it, I really thought we were too late. Nami really is a strong woman. She even defeated Chopper's diagnosis." He grinned. He could just imagine Chopper asking himself how he could be wrong, he was never wrong, no one blamed him though. How could they? they all thought the same thing.

But still he never thought that he could lose her, he had always thought he would be there to save her from anything that threatened her. Now the opposite was proven, he had almost lost her because he had not been fast enough. He swore to himself that he would never let her get in such a situation again.

Okay my second story ^^ I know it took a long time for me to update something and unfortunately I haven't gotten further with 'Troubles after a Storm' but that's just me being stupid I guess. You can blame me for that, but however I would like you to review this story and please look forward to new stories I'll be writing. (And yes I do seem to have a weakness for what I call "Save Nami" scenario, you can either like it or hate it but know that I'll write my stories with that scenario in mind… why? .. Cause I LOVE IT^^


End file.
